


I once loved a boy

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cover Art, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation Art, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Elyan fell in love once...





	I once loved a boy

I once loved a boy that smelled of coffee and nicotine. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a tilting blue. He wore oversized jumpers and had a beautiful dragon tattoo. I once loved a boy who wore nail polish, flower crowns and listened to Queen. His kisses were always so tender and sweet. He opened my closet and kissed the confusion right out of me. I once loved a boy that loved the world so much, he kept the melancholy concealed. He hid the sorrow, put on a smile and lied... It was a mask, but I knew, the boy I loved was hurting bad.

I once loved a boy...

But one day he decided he was tired of his mask, he took it off and let the hurt burst out. But the hurt had been stuck for so long, it was so strong, that it took the boy I loved along.

I once loved a boy,  _his name was Merlin._

**Author's Note:**

>  _meh_ , a kid could probably have written this "poem"...
> 
> the text and the edit could very well be separate stuff but the edit is what inspired the text so here you go
> 
> love my edit ngl, the text is a mess but i really like the outline — might come back to it for a fic OR if anyone else feels inspired *wink wink*


End file.
